<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspired/Jellyfish by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587953">Inspired/Jellyfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [155]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multiverse, Other, universes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error jumps into the Void to escape his multiverse. And comes upon a strange skeleton called Nim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Nim, Nightmare/Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [155]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR groans inwardly, staring at the vast world below- monsters upon monsters walked towards their new homes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Multiverse had been in danger and to save it Ink basically hit a merge layers button and fused every universe together. It seemed that most were spread out across the universe itself on different planets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this meant the ERROR was out of a job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was worst, there was no Void or Anti-Void in this single universe, Error could no longer hide from the world and many were screaming for his dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*if the world doesn't want me." Error utters out softly, opening his MENU, it flickers wildly, glitches, lags and partly fades, "i don't have much time. while what's left of the void is still here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around every universe is the Void that made up the Multiverse. This was a bubble that protected them and allowed the Voices access to their realm. ...soon the Voices were going to vanish too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error did not know if what Ink did was a smart thing to do or not, however, he felt he could no longer live this in place now that the reason for living was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error hurries and opens a portal and leapt into the Void, using his remaining power to fire himself into the Omni-Void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR crashes through the intense pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XD ~ DX </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Princess Nim smiles happily as she spun around in front of the large mirror- although she had could hire an army of mantua-makers if she wanted, she liked to sew her own dresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This dress she had just finished making this one the night before and was now modelling it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, her mother Emperor Nightmare and father King Dream, were visiting a universe and she had been trying to finish it in time for their return. They were bringing with them the sovereign that ruled over that universe as well..., that one would be visiting determining if they wanted to sign a peace treaty, as her parents had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were rumours that King Odnu wanted to marry Princess Nim, making this a marriage alliance- given how overprotective her mother and father was of her, she doubted that this would happen, although now she was a fully grown skeleton, there were going to be many trying to court her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to the news, she was one of the most beautiful skeletons in the Multiverse and while this was true at times she felt... lacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim spins around and watches the white dress catching the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had an empire waist, cold shoulders with flutter sleeves- the dress skirt went all the over down to the floor and had an embroidered mesh overlay that had tiny bits of sliver, golds and pinks running through it. It had a Lurex accented neckline and on the back, a peach coloured bow in the shape of a butterfly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim's sockets widen and she fell to her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a split second, the multiverse cried out in terror and then suddenly silenced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Princess of the Negaverse blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There should not be any way for her to feel this, she was no longer the Guardian of Destruction, the ERROR. That was Geno's role now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim remembers that Geno could shut on and off, unlike her past self, becoming Fatal_ERROR whenever he went out to do his task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim tries to reach out to her ghosty self that slept deep within... but he was too far gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing carefully to her feet, the princess realizes that she would have to find the glitch herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning boldly, she races over to her walk-in wardrobe and started hunting through her shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*sanda!" Nim calls loudly, her haunting voice echoing throughout the space, "can you come in here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda, her battle maid, shortcuts into the wardrobe and nows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*where are those transparent glass shoes?" Nim questions looking around at the shelves, "i thought i left them here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*are you going out princess?" Sanda questions with a raised brow, the female Sans looked unimpressed by something, "didn't you promise your mother not to leave the castle while he was away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i need to!" Nim told her seriously, "the fate of the multiverse may be in my hands!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda glances over to the piles of books the princess was reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*sanda! i'm mean it!" Nim said with a nod, her butterfly glitching fluttering for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*so... instead of leaving the castle." Sanda says with a frown, "you're leaving the actual universe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*yes." Nim confirms with a nod, "please help me find my shoes. i can not get my feet dirty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...princess. will you let me come this time?" Sanda asks dryly, eyeing up the taller skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*no! i'm going alone!" Nim told her quickly and looks out of her wardrobe to see if there were any knights come in at the sound of her voice, "are the guards doing their rounds?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*they are. we are the only ones in the tower." Sanda confirms, her frown deepening, "princess. if you get caught. i'm the one who will get into trouble." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim looks at her maid and friend, realizing that she did not believe that there was something major happening and was going to allow her to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*that actually may be a good thing.' Nim thinks to herself, then smiling happily, "please help. and do not worry. i shall return before mother does."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda sighs heavily, "*why must you do this on the day emperor nightmare comes home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*like i said. i'll be back before mother." The Princess told her looking at her sweetly, "please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*fine." Sanda says and walks right over to a low shelf and picks up the shoes she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*how do you always find stuff?!" Nim says in amazement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*your neck looks a little bare. a necklace would break that up." Sanda states handing her the shoes and walking over to the jewellery box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim quickly took a seat and placed the shoes on the floor, then carefully lift up her dress and wiggles her toes. Like across her cheeks, she had tiny specks of gold on her phalanges, she also had then on the inner side of her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Sanda was kneeling in front of her and gently lifting up her leg with one hand and with the other, guiding the shoe onto her foot. This glass heeled shoe had a white strap had went around the top of her tarsals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda secures it tightly and starts to do the same with the other foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim sat up with a smile, while she liked to do things for her staff, she had long since given up trying to make her mother's followers stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda pulls away and stood up, then reaches out for a necklace that was layout on a cushion. It was a white chain with an apple outline with a butterfly in its centre. Her maid went behind her chair and carefully laid it around her neck and fasten it at the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda walks back around and smiles at him, "*you look beautiful. my princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i know." Nim says with a cheeky grin, then blinks when Sanda makes appear something else, "a tiara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*your mother had it specially made." Sanda told her with a grin, "if you are going to be out all day. you might not have time to return and grab it. then he'll know you've been out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*you think of everything!" Nim says with a smile, clapping her hands together in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda steps forward and places the tiara on top of her skull, it fit on perfectly and she felt her mother's magic keeping it in place- which was not needed, Nim had the perfect posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda held out her hand and Nim slips her into it, allowing herself to be helped up- she smiles her thanks and races towards the mirror where she stares in awe of her own beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i truly am the gem of the negaverse!" Nim praises herself joyfully, she spun around, letting the shirt of the dress raise up and fly around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping, she walks closer and studies the tiara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pure silver. An upturned heart shape was at its centre, hanging from the 'heart's' tip, was a teardrop blue crystal- accented with jewelled scrolls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim smiles brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it fades... she remembers that she needed to be somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*sanda!" Nim cries out, spinning around and holding up the front of her dress, went over to her main, "i must go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*are you going to outertale again?" Sanda questions calmly as she straps a peal bracelet around both wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"* no i'm going to-" Nim says but trails off and blinks, she then opens her MENU and hunts for the disturbance, "oh. yeah. it's in outertale..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanda smiles at her, "*please don't be too long." she glances towards the door, "no guards yet. but they have been checking more since the emperor has been gone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim checks the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*see. you're cutting it fine." Sanda told her with a sigh, "you have one hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim grins and opening a glitching portal, held up her dress and went through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess stares in wonder at the stars above, as she always does when coming to this place. Her mother once said she would build her a palace in one of the Outer Tales but it was one of the hardness universes to get control of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this Outer Tale, the monsters had returned to the planet, so there was no one around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim hears a low static sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurrying along she notices a silhouette ahead of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowing down, she carefully walks ever nearer, her SOUL pulsing in a strange way the closer she got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they turned and shortcutted- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right in front of her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim steps back and blinks at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her was the most beautifulness skeleton she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black skull like onyx, light blue 'tear marking' running down their cheeks, raspberry red sockets, mustard yellow teeth- the left orbit was partly closed with a grey eyelight flickering inside. And the right orbit was wider than it should be, a yellow swirl curls inside, with deeper blue within that and the black dot in the very centre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tallest Sans she had come across, taller than G-Sans. Glancing him up and down, she glances the unique tri-colour fingers. He wore a deep red jumper that was tore in places, she could see some black ribs showing, from the sleeves red bones were there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing downwards, she stares at the red bones of his legs, coming from his black trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glitches flicker across his form with ERROR signs surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim gazes out up, meeting his stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw parted slightly, wanting to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her hands flew to her cheeks, her magic filling them, making them glow bright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*i was just checking him out!' Nim thinks shocked at her own behaviour, never had she done this before, 'i haven't even said anything!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*you're not the error of this multiverse?" Came that stunning voice, it forever changed in tone, pitch and volume, making her glitches flutter wildly, "who are ya? why are ya here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*marry me!" Nim suddenly blurted out and she stood there shocked at her own words, her jaw hanging open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR in front of her blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim spun around and kneels to the ground, covering her hands over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*this is an error.' Nim thinks quickly, she knew it was an ERROR, a SOUL much like her own but her SOUL had gone through many changes, 'my spectre error could no do myself justice!' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly lower her hands, she blinks when she notices the ERROR kneeling in front of her, examining her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim's butterflies flutter wildly once more and she stood up quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*greetings!" Nim manners to get out, keeping her haunting voice steady, how she managed she did not know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling her confidence raising, she smiles softly at the lovely creature in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking her the sides of her dress in each hand, she honours him with a curtsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i am the princess the negaverse! the daughter of darkness and light!" Nim told him proudly as she lowers her skull slightly, "of nightmares and dreams!" she rose up and stares at him right in the sockets, feeling the rush of her magic in her cheeks again, "from the reborn soul of destruction. i am princess nim!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he grins like mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i am the destroyer of worlds." Error replies, returning that stare, "the error of the anti-void! guardian of destruction and rebirth! puppet master and all-round handsome skele! my name is error!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim sighs, placing one hand on her chest while the other cups her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i have to agree! you are very very handsome!" Nim says softly, looking him up and down once more... then remembers this was not very ladylike and claps her hands together in front of herself like a silent prayer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*ha! you have good taste!" Error told her with a bold grin, "so. nim. and nightmares and dreams...? could you be..." he trails off, raising a browbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i am the daughter of nightmare and dream." Nim explains happily, even stepping closer and wooed inwardly at how tall he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim had been very small when she was a shin and skull. But on becoming a lesser skeleton she became taller than her mother and taller still when she blasted into a skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she was standing next to someone taller than herself- she sockets came in line with his collarbone, but she might be shorter when she removes her heels.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*s-so..." Nim spoke up shyly, unlinking her fingers she starts stepping nearer while fanning her face, "what brings you to our multiverse. are you the only one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*so ya know i'm an outsider." Error says with a bold grin, he steps forwards too, almost challenging her, "so. what ya gonna do about it? run to ya error and tell on me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*huh? oh. no. the error of this multiverse has died. many many years ago." Nim explains to him, trying to act cool now, "he. there's only fatal_error now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR frowns deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"* me of this multiverse died?" Error breathes out in surprise, "how?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*ink did it. the moron used a new powerup and overrode the respawn skill." Nim replies watching the tiny flickers in the redness of the sockets, "nightmare saved the soul. and i was born."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...wait..." Error says staring at her with more interest, keenly studying her and she felt her SOUL pulse hard, it was like he was staring right into her SOUL and seeing her bare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...marry me." Nim utters out softly, going closer causing him to step back this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*'marry'?" Error asks looking at her in confusion, "listen lady. i'm looking for a new home. but i yet marrying anyone to get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim pouts epically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small thought appeared in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This ERROR had come in without warming and was an unauthorised creature here. There were some cases that entering into marriage meant that they could live in a certain universe, she even read stories of some doing this to pass tests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*you are an illegal visitor." Nim states with a smirk, she raising her skull and meets him head-on, "you won't be able to stay until you pass a certain test or find a marriage mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR returns that smirk, "*i ain't decided if i want to live here yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*oh! this place is wonderful!" Nim declares taking two steps forward and he steps two steps back, "i can show you the worlds! shining, shimmering, splendid. tell me. error. now when did you last let your heart decide?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*hehe. i thought marriage is like a lifetime deal." Error said looking concerned now, "and ya don't even know me. do ya really want me as a mate. there's more to me than my good looks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i want to." Nim breathes out with a sigh, "at least court me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...well..." Error says staring at her, "but we're both the same soul."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*so is sans/fell. or blue/dust or even cross/ink. and nightmare/dream." Nim countered with a grin, "all are sanses. all have the same soul. just different universes and memories that set them apart. we have the same soul. but mine is more changed and different from what it once was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...ya got a good sells pitch there." Error said sweating slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Nim remembers something. Her mother was returning, the new king was coming and she had a time limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim pulls out a gold and silver pocket watch from her subspace and stares at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, Nim removes the water and rushes forward, bending down she lifts the ERROR up bridal style, who blinks in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*huh?" The ERROR manages to say, a portal opens, "huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim leaps through the portal with her prize in hand, coming to land in front of the main doors of her mother's throne room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*Announcing Princess Nim of Nega!" The Swap Sans cries as the door open for her, she matches in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks at her, she would feel his breath brush against her jaws, he was so close- her butterflies glitches went wildly around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim sees her mother take his sockets off of the new king and looked towards her with a smile as she approached. Nightmare frowns deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream who was seated on the throne next to Nightmare, notices the frown and turns to looks. The king and his followers turn to looks, the knights and court officials all look at to the princess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*mother! father! welcome home!" Nim cries out happily, she beams brightly at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>"*what is that?"</span>
  </strong>
  <span> Nightmare questions sharply pointing towards the glaring ERROR, who had folded his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*mother!" Nim says in mock outrage, she was too busy enjoying the feeling of being close to this ERROR, "i found him on the outskirts of the multiverse. in one of the outer tales." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*hi. i'm error from the multiverse next door." Error says with a small wave and then tugs his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*is he not the most wonderful skeleton you have ever seen!" Nim says happily, she nears over and rubs her cheek against the blue tear marked one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare looked tore, his daughter was holding a look-a-like of his old friend she was reborn from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*'mare. ya daughter's crazy." Error told him leaning over from the princess, "and did ya really get together with dream? so weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*are mother and father not together in your multiverse?" Nim asks with a gasp, in complete horror at the idea, "mother and father are made for each other!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*didn't ya say this in the last fic?" Error questions with a deep frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*what do you mean?" Nim says looking at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*nevermind." Error said with a sigh, "look. are ya gonna do something about these monsters or do i have to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim and Error were surrounded from all sides, weapons drew and expression's firm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim glares at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*you are being rude to my future husband!" Nim snaps at them all, someone was so surprised that they dropped their sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare looked like he was about to faint and Dream appeared to ready to kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*crazy daughter." Error told the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim bends down and put Error on his feet and raising up she grabs his hands and faced her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*mother i love him!" Nim declares firmly, her eyelights shone with determination, "i want him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*...okay.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare manages to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*really!" Nim cries out joyfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*</span>
  <em>
    <span>REALLY</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Dream snarls loudly, glaring at Nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*really." Came the voices of the knights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Said the visiting royals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*really?" Error says in shock, "nightmare! ya as crazy a-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharpen tentacle appeared inches from his socket, making him realizes that this Nightmare may be stronger than his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*mother!" Nim says smiling brightly, she then hugs the ERROR tightly, pulls away and lets the tentacle wrap around her, taking her up towards the throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim was set one her feet and she takes her dress and spun around, showing it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*you look lovely my daughter.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare told her kindly, smiling softly, his gaze fell upon the gift he had taken that was on top of her skull, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>and that suits you well. do you like it?"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i love it! thank you mother!" Nim replies and drives onto the Emperor' lap and hugs him, she glances down at her future mate who was glaring at some of the knights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim smiles and left her mother's lap in favour of returning to the ERROR's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles at the sadness Nightmare displaying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*We knew that Nim would take a mate for herself one day." Dream said softly, "That does not mean we can not try and kill him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*but look how happy she is.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare utters out, his gaze solely on his beloved daughter, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>and look at him. he looks just how i remember.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*I know." Dream says kindly, reaching over and holding his mate's hand, "and that error seems happy too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watch as the ERROR pouts and turns his back on the laughing Princess but quickly turns around to face her once more, grinning insanely by others standard but for those who knew him, that was a happy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*mother! father!" Nim calls to them waving to gain their attention, "i am going to take my ma- i mean. error. to the rose gardens!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*take killer with you.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare calls and his First Knight appears at Nim's side right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*I want to come too!" Ink says happily, appearing out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*what the hell are you/ya doing here?!" Both Nim and Error snarls- the ERROR continues to growl while Nim remembers this was not princess-like and puts an indifference expression on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*Ink." Dream calls his friend over, he felt the displeasure of his mate what the Artist near their daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim smiles when she realizes that her father was going to take care of Ink, so she took the ERROR's hand and he turns to her blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*so cute!' Nim thinks in pure joy, "*come. you'll love the roses! and there's a romantic story behind it being built." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim saw the interest on his features, so she dares to step closer and slides her arms through his, linking them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Princess Nim was pleased with her choice in a mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error allows himself to be lead away, this multiverse was a lot better than his old, he could already tell. And he liked the attention from the strange version of himself, even with the few exchange he could already tell he would get on well with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*ya may not be as cute as me." Error says to her, causing the princess to looks his way, "but ya very close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare walks into his daughter's room, he could hear her chattering to her new mate cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he sighs deeply; the creature of darkness had always promised himself that he would never get in the way of Nim's happiness. However, should this new ERROR ever hurt his lovely daughter, then he would die the death of a thousand cuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare gazes around the large room. Nim was seated near one of her inside wardrobes with Sanda and Naki standing behind her; he makes his way over to them, looking around for the ERROR. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Genocide did not like this newcomer, nor did Fresh. Both wanted nothing to do with him and openly ignored him when they came to visit Nim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare stops near his daughter, she looked so joyful, almost peaceful. How could he take this from her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...he knew it was time to let her go, after years of raising her. Her happiness, his old friend's happiness, would be his reward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*ya the most cuteness thing in the multiverse." Came the ERROR voice from somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare looks around and could not see him; he remembers the vain pair lived to exchange how good looking they were, it seemed how they flirt with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*-yeah. much better than that princess-" Nightmare froze at these words, "can't compare to ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare hisses darkly and listening, hunts the room for this ERROR as rage fills his SOUL. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*-no one much love of my love for ya." The ERROR's static came from the wardrobe that was near her- did Nim not hear this?! "ah. no one must know of this forbidden love-."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare stalks over to the wardrobe's doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*-ya have to be the-" The ERROR continues- The creature of darkness stood in front of the doors, "*mother!" and swung it open, "*kya!" came both Nim and Error's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare stares at the ERROR leaning naked up against the glass of a large mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue suddenly glows on Error's cheeks, "*do ya mind!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle and Nightmare looks beside him, Nim was standing there pretending to cover her sockets with her hands but was peeking through her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare grabs his daughter with his darkness, covers her sockets, steps back with her wrapped up in a tentacle and closes the doors.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim's giggling made him snap back into reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*mother i'm surprised at you." Nim says with a bold grin, "you have father!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*i think we need a little talk with your mate.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare hisses out darkly, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>i do not care how 'cute' he thinks he is. you should be the only one he should dwell upon in such a manner. understand.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare removes the darkness from her sockets, amused golden eyelights blink at him. The glow of her cheeks highlighted the freckles- suddenly he realizes just how wild her butterflies glitches were fluttering around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*and. you two can not do anything until you are wed.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare growls out loud, his darkness moving at his displeasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors open and the ERROR marches out wearing a black vest and shorts, "*what? no kissing?" with a grin, he stuck out his blue tongue- no tongues... Nightmare stares in shock, he had forgotten about these. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he looks to Nim, who seemed to realize what he was thinking and stuck out three peach coloured tongues that were slightly smaller than Error's ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare huffs and lightly tosses his daughter, Error caught Nim with ease and the pair shared a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*error. we really need to talk.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare says as calmly as he could, making the two look to him, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>if another error fell into our multiverse. who would you choose?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error and Nim share a look, "*poly?" they said together and hugged each in mock fear when Nightmare's tentacles slam against the floor, seemingly without his input. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laugh at him in good humour, they had certainly become a real couple over the last few months and it was now rare to see one without the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*joking." Error told him with a mad grin, "i'll choose nim. nim is a great mate. and i love her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim froze, her joyful expression slowly fading. Nightmare's eye widens and he looks between them confused at this reaction- tears filled her sockets then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*nim?" Error questions, clearly just as confused as Nightmare, "what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*that was the first time you said you love me!" Nim cries out leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, "i was starting to think you really were with me just to live here. and then the rumours of this kept spreading."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*rumours?" Error says as softly as his glitched up voice could manage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*that king odnu has been telling everyone-" Nim broke off and mumbles the last of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Nightmare got the sense of what she was saying and true rage filled him so much his brother a few universes stirred within his mind, questions filling their soul-link.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*that rotten glitch!" The ERROR hisses out darkly, looking ready to kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Nightmare pauses and studies him, at that moment he knew that love he held for his daughter was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i'm going to kill him!" Error continues, glitching like mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*error.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare spoke up cooly, causing him to look his way, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>please. leave this to me.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" the ERROR glares, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>do not worry.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" he gives him an evil smile, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>i am going to slowly make him lose every he loves. taking away all he built up and let him feel despair before letting him know that i was the one who did these things. and i shall not kill him. i will let him rot in the corner of the multiverse. so for the rest of his life. he can dwell upon his choices.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ERROR seemed to be sweating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nim laughs and pulls away, wiping her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*aw. mother is so sweet." Nim says with a loving smile, "i love you mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*yes. thank you.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare purrs out darkly, feeling pleased with his plan, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>however.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" his eye glowed brightly for a moment, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>my daughter. never should you feel the need to hide anything from me or your mate. when you are sad. let us know. when someone has hurt you. in any shape or form. speak out. we will be here for you. always.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*yeah." Error agrees with a firm nod, "tell me! i would have told ya sooner... but i was a little scared..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare watches his daughter's eyelight turn to hearts, the first time he had ever seen this- she quickly hugs onto the ERROR once more, almost making them fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>*i came to discuss some matters with the pair of you.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Nightmare says loudly, making the two look over, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>however. dream is screaming at me. so i need to address this another time.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that said, the creature of darkness vanishes from the room, making the two stare at the place he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by Beetpiece's comment</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a comment from Yuuko_Akira </p><p>Clearly I have nothing better to do today XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>